


Ocsity Historias Cortas

by KingEcto



Category: Ocsity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto





	Ocsity Historias Cortas

\- **Vecino. Psssst. Psssssst. Vecinooooo.**  
Daru agarró una zapatilla dispuesto a tirárselo al pesado que vivía en frente. ¿Es que no podía pasar un día en el que no le molestase?  
Se acercó, amenazante, pero se sorprendió al ver al joven sacando una bolsita por su ventana.  
\- **¿Y eso?** -Bajó la zapatilla poco a poco, pero sin llegar a fiarse del todo.  
\- **¡Es un regalo! Un pajarito me ha dicho que es tu cumple. ¡Vamos! ¡Cógelo!**  
El rubio dejó la zapatilla sobre su cama, halagado.   
\- **Vaya, Eddie... M-Muchas gracias.** -Recibió la bolsa, con algo de vergüenza. - **Um... Nunca habría esperado que... Um, bueno...**  
- **¡Ábrelo!** -Fue lo único que respondió el joven, posando las manos en sus mejillas como solía hacer cuando conseguía molestarlo. Ese fue el primer aviso de que quizás sus intenciones no eran tan buenas como parecían.  
Sus temores se confirmaron cuando abrió la bolsa. Sacó de ella unos calzoncillos rosas adornados con corazones.   
- **¿Has visto? Porque siempre despiertas con esos grises, para que cambies un poco, ¿no? ¡Haha!** -Daru sacó la bolsa por la ventana, para tirarla. - **¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO LA TIRES! ¡HAY MÁS COSAS!**  
- **¿Más...?** -Le dedicó una mirada sospechosa.  
\- **Era una broma, jope... Una broma.** -Susurró Eddie, poniendo morritos.  
Rebuscando en la bolsa, por fin encontró algo valioso. Una tarjeta de Piolín que decia " _Feliz segundo cumpleaños!_ ", el dos tenía con rotulador al lado dibujado un cero. Decidió no comentarlo, y abrir la tarjeta. Con letra clara se leía _"¡SOPLA!"_  
Levantó la mirada para quejarse, pero se sorprendió al encontrar en el alféizar una tarta de chocolate con su nombre y un par de velas en ella.  
\- **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Daru!** -Sonrió su vecino de forma adorable. - **¡Pide un deseo!**  
- **¿L-La has hecho tú?**  
\- **¡Sip!**  
- **No la quiero. Seguro que tiene laxantes o algo de eso.**  
El chico parpadeó un par de veces confuso, y se sonrojó un poco.  
\- **U-Uh... ¡Sí! ¡M-Me has pillado! Haha... M-Mejor la devuelv-**  
- **Era broma.** -Daru ladeó la cabeza. - **Una broma ~**  
Eddie se quedó con cara de pasmarote, hasta que el rubio sopló para apagar sus velas.  
\- **Bueno... ¿Puedo ir a probarla?**  
\- **¡N-NO!** -El rubio levantó una ceja. - **¡O sea...! Es toda para ti. A mi no me gusta este tipo de tarta, así que...  Disfrutadla tu y Minto.**  
Daru extendió los brazos y la agarró.  
- **Bueno... Muchas gracias, Eddie. Te has portado, eh.** -Sonrió, volviendo a meterse hacia su casa para disfrutar de su tarta.  
Eddie se le quedó mirando con una sonrisita. Con una mano en el pecho.  
\- **¡PARA EL MIO QUIERO UNA DE FRESAS, EH!** -Gritó, antes de meter el cuerpo hacia dentro de nuevo, pero Daru probablemente no alcanzó a escucharlo.

  
Miró alrededor de la cocina, hecha un desastre y suspiró. Ahora tenía un buen trabajo que hacer hasta que volviese su hermana para ayudarlo. Pero... Había merecido la pena, ¿verdad?  
Se agarró las mejillas. Definitivamente, solo por ver su cara de sorpresa, recogería esta y mil cocinas más.  
\- **Espero que se cumpla tu deseo.** -Murmuró para si mismo. - **Y el mío también...**


End file.
